clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party 2010
The Puffle Party 2010 was a party that started on February 18, and ended on February 25, 2010. The party was all about puffles, very similar to the Puffle Party 2009. It was released one day earlier, according to the What's New Blog. Although room design was exactly like last year, this time, another room, the "Puffle Show", was added. There was also a website regarding the party. Decoration Town The Town Center was not very well decorated. *The Coffee Shop, Night Club and Gift Shop changed the shape of their buildings. *A "Puffle Party" logo was hung on the Coffee Shop. *SWF Night Club The Night Club was the Purple Puffle's party place. *Purple streamers and balloons were put everywhere along with balloons that looked exactly like Purple Puffles. *The lighting was changed to purple lighting for the most part. *Purple Puffles were put on speakers and on the Dance Floor. *The Disco Ball automatically remained down all the time. *Two bubble blowers were added to the room. *SWF Snow Forts The Snow Forts were majorly redecorated and contained a puffle snowball fight. *There were eight snow forts with different flags and the corresponding puffles. The puffles threw snowballs at each other. *A Puffle Feeding area was added. *SWF Plaza The Plaza had a minor redecoration. *The Pet Shop changed its appearance. *Several puffle balloons were placed around. *Free Puffle Hats were given away. *SWF Pet Shop The Pet Shop had a major redecoration. *Many streamers and Puffle Balloons were put everywhere. *The middle of the room had a dancing puffle with several puffle-shaped lights. *If you go in with a puffle the lights will be the same color as the puffle. *SWF Forest The Forest was home to the Blue Puffle's Bountiful Bash. All the blue puffles were located here. *A giant play sculpture with small plastic balls filled up most of the forest. *Several blue puffles played with rubber balls on the sidelines. *Blue Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *SWF Cave The Cave hosted the Black Puffle's boisterous blowout. *The pool was replaced with a skating arena where black puffles were skateboarding. *Several metal platforms on the sides had black puffles sitting on them. *If a button marked windows was pressed, the windows would close and the Black Puffles would fire up. *Black Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *Puffle Graffiti was placed on the walls. *SWF Mine The Mine was the White Puffle's wonderful wintry wonderland. *The Mine was covered in ice with White Puffles skating all around it in giant skates. *White Puffles watched and made ice clouds from the sidelines. *White Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *In the background you could barely see the frozen rock-slide. *SWF Cove The Cove was the Red Puffle's renowned, relentless riot. *The surf building became a pirate ship. *Red Puffles fired cannons at another Red Puffle on a raft in the small pool. *Red Puffles played around everywhere. *Red Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *SWF Iceberg The Iceberg was the Pink Puffle's pretty palooza. *A trampoline and a skipping rope were laid out. *Pink Puffles were everywhere. *Pink Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *SWF Beach The Beach was a place for all puffles. *There was a giant snow castle with multiple puffles in it. *Many puffles were playing in the snow. *Puffle Balloons and streamers were everywhere. *SWF Lighthouse The Lighthouse was the Yellow Puffle's yodeling yowza! *The stage was replaced with an excerpt from The Twelfth Fish. *Yellow Puffles formed an audience in chairs. *One yellow puffle would make a sculpture when a mouse was waved over it. *A yellow puffle would paint your penguin if you stood in the penguin painting spot. *Yellow Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *SWF Beacon The Beacon was the Green Puffle's great gonzo! *Wires were strung from the poles going up. *Green puffles in propeller hats flew around. *Green puffles played on the railings. *Green Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *Some puffles were bouncing around the light in the middle. *SWF Dock The Dock was well decorated. *A giant play sculpture filled up the whole dock. *Puffle Balloons were everywhere. *No puffles appeared in this area. *SWF Ski Village The Ski Village was decorated to fit the theme. *The buildings became more puffy. *The entrance to the Puffle Show was added. *SWF Free Items *Puffle Hat (at the Plaza) *Puffle Jacket (members only) (at the Puffle Show) Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Feb_1st_Blog.jpg|A preview for the Upcoming Events in February 2010. File:Whitepufflesplat.jpg|Another preview. File:Puffle Party Banner.gif|An animated GIF banner for the party. (Click on it for animation) File:PuffleSneak.PNG|White Puffle room. File:PuffleSneak2.PNG|Member puffle show. File:BlackPuffleParty2010.jpg|Black Puffle room. Puffle Party 2010 Construction File:BLACKPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The cave, Black box. File:BLUEPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Forest, Blue box. File:GREENPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The beacon, Green box. File:PINKPUFFLEPRAPARATION.png|The Iceberg, Pink box. File:PURPLEPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Dance Club, Purple box. File:WHITEPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Mine, White box. File:YELLOWPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Lighthouse, Yellow box. Party Pictures File:Puffletown!!.png|Town File:DISCOPUFFLE!!.png|Dance Club (Purple Puffle Domain) File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|Snow Forts (The White puffle fort was added) File:PUffleplaza.png|Plaza File:Puffleforest.png|Forest (Blue Puffle Domain) File:Pufflepoolcave_lights_on.png|Cave/Pool, Black Puffle Domain. (Windows Opened) File:Pufflepool_light_off.png|Cave/Pool, Windows Closed. File:Pufflemine.png|Mine, The new Domain for the White Puffle. File:Pufflecove.png|Cove, Red Puffle Domain. File:Pufflepetshop.png|Pet Shop. File:Puffleiceberg.png|Iceberg, Pink Puffle Domain. File:Pufflebeach.png|Beach. File:Pufflelighthouse.png|Lighthouse, Yellow Puffle Domain. File:Pufflebeacon.png|Beacon, Green Puffle Domain. File:Pufflefeedingarea.png|The Party, Puffle Feeding Area. File:Puffledock.png|Dock. File:Puffleprtyyay.png|Ski Village without the tour guide booth File:Pufflepartyiscool.png|The Party, Puffle Show. File:Puffle_Party_Tour.png|Ski Village with the Tour Booth Orange Puffle Much like 2009, it was rumored that a new puffle would appear during this party (much like the white puffle)- and it was proven that the new one was orange from a Club Penguin official video- an orange puffle could have been spotted in the puffle stampede. During the party, it could also have been seen at the Ski Village if ten penguins turned orange. On Thursday February 26, 2010, penguins could start adopting Orange Puffles. The orange puffle can currently be spotted every 15 minutes at the Box Dimension. thumb|270px|The Orange Puffle sightings. Puffle Show The Puffle Show could have been accessed if you were a member during this party. Once there, you could groom your puffle in the Grooming Station, enter your puffle to be "judged" in the Puffle Judging Station, and let your puffle run across an Olympic-like track in the Puffle Play Area. There was also a snack bar in the shape of a green puffle. Trivia *The Tour Booth was removed by mistake during the party. Eventually, the Club Penguin Team found out that they accidentally removed the Tour Booth and fixed their error. *In the first sneak peek of the Puffle Party, the wakeboards were taken out of the picture. The reason why is unknown. One of the tracks played during the Puffle Party is simaler to a theme played in Mario Kart Wii Cocunut Mall. SWF Rooms *Beach *Beacon *Iceberg *Box Dimension *Cave *Cove *Night Club *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts *Lighthouse *Ski Lodge *Mine *Puffle Feeding Area *Puffle Show *Pet Shop *Plaza *Town *Ski Village Music *Puffle Music 1 *Main Party *Puffle Show See also *Puffle *Orange Puffle *Puffle Show Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties of 2010